


Wake Up

by thefates69



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Persephone watches Hades sleep, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Touching, Vaginal Sex, handjob, she wakes him up ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefates69/pseuds/thefates69
Summary: Persephone goes into Hades’ room at night to watch him sleep. What happens next?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	1. Touching

Persephone laid on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Just last week, Persephone had ran away from Artemis’ house. Even after their last encounter, Apollo still hasn’t left Persephone alone. He came over on Fridays, like they compromised, but it was  _every single_ Friday. And still, each time he came over he and Artemis would nag Persephone to join in on activities but always turned them down with a plain excuse like homework or studying. Being around him frightened her. She didn’t want to keep living like that. So naturally, she ran to Hades for help, and he warmly offered. So now, Persephone was laying on her back for the past two, three hours (how long has it been??) on a guest bed in Hades’ mansion. She didn’t move, didn’t speak, just thinking about her life and how she ended up here. Hades’ room was just a couple doors along the hall. 

‘ _I wonder what’s he doing right now.’_ Persephone thought.

_ ‘ _ _He’s probably asleep already_.’

In fact, he was. Ever since Persephone came and started staying at his house, Hades has been having better nights sleeping. Just her being in the same house as him made him feel relaxed and at peace. 

Persephone reflected on how these past couple of days with Hades has been like. On the day she ran away, she came crying to Hades, completely soaked in rain and had nothing but the clothes on her back and her cracked, old phone with her. Persephone told Hades everything, what Apollo did to her, what Minthe did to her, and most importantly, her feelings for him. Hades was shocked but  furious,  from her huge confession and from finding out what that purple asshole did. But he remained calm and pushed his anger down and comforted Persephone. In return, Hades also confessed his feelings. How he fell in love with her ever since the time he found her in his car backseat and how he’s been infatuated with her ever since. The next two days, Hades worked at home to take care of Persephone and made sure she was okay, both physically and mentally. Whenever Persephone needed him, he was there. And whenever she wanted to be alone, he let her. He wanted to be the one to look after her, to take care of her. He felt honored to. Once Persephone recharged and felt like she could go out, Hades picked her up from school, drove her to work, and drove her home. All these days, they were together. Just them, nobody else. 

And yet, even after all this time together, they didn’t do anything. No kissing, no touching, nothing. The only touching was when they would accidentally swipe their hands against each other or hugging when Persephone really needed it. Hades was too afraid he would hurt her or scare her off. He wasn’t completely sure what Persephone wanted. At moments, Persephone would get a little disappointed. She  did  want to do those things, very badly. But she wasn’t sure what Hades wanted either. She tried to flirt but he translated those actions as friendliness each time. She was starting to get frustrated.

_ ‘Should I go check up on him? He’s been really quiet.’  _

‘ _I don’t really wanna be alone right now. But what if he’s sleeping and I wake him up?’_

_ ‘I’ll just have to be extra quiet then. I’m sure he won’t be too upset by me checking on him. What could happen?’ _

And with that Persephone rose up from the bed and exited the room. She looked to her right down the hall and tip toed over to the door containing Hades. She slowly turned the door handle and very quietly opened the door enough to peek in. 

Hades was sleeping soundly in the middle of his giant bed. His arms slung above his head, his platinum hair very much disheveled, his abs widely revealed into the open air. Persephone’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. She has never seen him look so peaceful, it was hot. She noted that the blanket laid just at the v line of his hips. Her eyes trailed from his blue soft cheeks, to his muscular chest, to the outline of his long strong legs. Before she could stop herself, Persephone tip toed to the end of the bed and gently sat down on the edge. She was completely mesmerized by this God. His scars were nothing like she’d seen before. Her own mother didn’t even have scars like his. They were white and thin and stretched all across his body. 

_ ‘ I wonder where he got them. How did he get them. When did he get them’ _

Persephone stood up and walked over to the ride side of Hades to have a better look. His face was tucked to the side, facing Persephone now. 

_ ‘ I never realized how smooth his skin is. His face is so clean. No facial hair at all.’ _

She studied his lips closely. They were the same color as the rest of him, skinnier than her own pink lips. 

_ ‘ They look so soft. I wonder what they would feel like on mine.’  _ Persephone said to herself as she touched her own lips with her two fingers. 

With no hesitation, Persephone leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his. It was magic. She had never kissed such wonderful lips. It was as if their lips were made just for each other. She leaned back from the kiss and looked down on him. He was still sleeping and hadn’t moved at all. Persephone knew what she wanted. She had already waited long enough.

Persephone grabbed her t-shirt and removed it over her head. She threw it on the floor with her pants following closely behind. Now she was almost completely bare, in nothing but her black lace panties. She leaned down and kissed Hades again, not too hard but still pouring her love into it. After a while, she started moving down to his chin, his jaw, and to his neck. She paid extra attention to his neck and lightly nipped at the skin beneath her lips. Hades moved slightly and sighed quietly. Persephone averted her eyes up to see he wasn’t awake yet. She followed down south and kissed his collarbone and his sternum. Once there, she took a moment to look at his dark blue nipples. They were small and looked so easy to taste. She slowly flicked her tongue on his right nipple and repeated it to his other one. Hades moaned at the action and a tiny smile curved at the corner of his lips.

_ ‘ I wonder what i have to do for him to wake up. Oh I know!’ _

Persephone lifted her hand from his side to pick up his blanket and reveal himself to her.

_ ‘He’s not wearing any underwear!’ _

His cock laid on his thigh, already half hard. She pulled the blanket all the way down to his ankles and sat herself on his thighs. She looked down at his dick and blushed furiously. She thought she couldn’t get any pinker. Boy was she wrong. There was still some skin at the top, not completely showing the head. Persephone took her right hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock and pulled up wards. Immediately, his manhood started to harden. She repeated this action over and over and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter after each stroke. Throughout the strokes, Hades was moaning more and more and starting to move around more. Finally after what seemed like eternity, Hades opened his eyes slightly. It took him a couple seconds to realize what was going on. A pink goddess sitting on his lap, giving him a handjob while in nothing but her underwear and his now hard dick completely exposed to her. He jolted up with a gasp which startled Persephone. It took Hades a while to form words.

“W-W-W-WHAT?!!” Hades stuttered, seeming to be out of breathe.

Persephone looked at him innocently and greeted him with a “hello”. 

“W-what Persephone! What are you doing??!!”

“Nothing Hades. I just came to check up on you.” 

Hades couldn’t help but stare at her naked chest and her exposed thighs.

“W-w-where are your clothes??” He said as he whipped his head around, searching for them. 

Persephone giggled and said “That’s not important right now. You look really cute when you sleep.” She beamed a smile at him.

He had no words. He was utterly shocked. Hades just stared at her, failing to come up with a response for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Persephone pushed Hades back down so he was lying on his back completely again. Her hands never left him and stroked him up again. Hades couldn’t help but release a moan deep from his throat. 

“W-why are you doing this?” He asked looking up at her with heavy eyelids. She met his eyes, 

“I want to make you feel good. I want to pay you back for your hospitality”

“But you don’t have to-“

“Shh. Just relax Hades.”


	2. Panting

“Shh. Just relax Hades.”

_ ‘WHAT IN THE REALMS IS GOING ON?!!’  _ Hades screamed in his head.

Need courses through Hades as Persephone never stopped stroking his cock. Clear liquid leaked from the top and spread to the base as her hands became completely soaked in precum. Involuntarily, Hades head tipped back and released another moan even loader. His eyes rolled all the way to the back of his head and his hands fisted in the pillows. His breaths turned into hot gasps of air and he was starting to feel dizzy. 

“Aidoneus” Persephone purred.

Hades lifted his head and opened his eyes slightly, unable to completely open from the pleasure. His jaw clenched with unspoken words. 

“Look,” Her eyes averted to what her hands were doing. 

“Look at how big you are.” Hades blushed across his cheeks, spreading to his neck turning him dark blue. 

“Imagine how deep you would  go inside my tiny body. How you’d stretch me wide with your cock.”

“Oh Gods...” Hades whimpered and tipped back his head again. The hot  pleasure was making his heart beat faster and faster, almost as if it was gonna burst out of his chest. His ichor boiled in his veins and a rising explosion was developing somewhere deep inside him. 

Persephone reached down and cradled both of his balls in her hand, unable to fit completely in her palm from their big size. She started playing with his sack as her other hand quickened even more on his cock. It was rock hard and flushed the same color as his face. Hades shouted from the double pleasure induced play that he was sure his shout could be heard throughout the entire house. His climax was so close he could feel his balls already starting to tighten. 

Persephone gave his a dick a hard squeeze and that was it. Hades’ cock erupted with thick white ropes of cum onto Persephone’s fingers and his abdomen. 

** “ GODDSSSSSSSS!”  **

Glass throughout the house cracked from the impact of his scream with some objects shattering into oblivion. 

Persephone released his now soft dick and watched it flop onto his hips. She looked up to see Hades’ mouth wide open and panting and his eyes squeezed shut, almost afraid to open them to find out this was all a wonderful dream. After several minutes, Hades opened his eyes slowly to see Persephone licking off the cum from her hand.

“Mmmm, tasty.” 

“Holy shit..” Hades whispered. 

‘ _ She’s gonna kills me someday’ _

As Hades was trying to figure out why she was here and what just happened, he noticed Persephone slide her hands lower and onto her breast. She squeezed her right breast and moaned quietly. She brought her other her hand up and played with her left nipple. Her breasts became wet from her precum soaked hands. She stared into Hades’ eyes and moaned louder this time. 

Here she was, naked and touching her voluptuous boobs right in front of him in his lap. This was going to be the best night of his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is kinda short :(

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter coming soon :)


End file.
